The last note
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: Su risa, la sinfonía más perfecta de un sólo instrumento jamás inventada. ¿Podrás plasmarla en una canción? —Bella/Edward, One-shoot. Cursi, atente a las consecuencias.


**Disclaimer: **"Twilight" no me pertenece, ni Edward, ni Jasper, ni todos esos vampiros sepsis que la pervertida de Meyer inventó para tener fantasías con ellos. Todo le pertenece a la (perra) Meyer. Si yo fuera ella, nadaría en dinero y follaría con Edward & Jasper. Pero como no soy ella, estoy acá escribiendo esta patética cursilería. Enjoy.**  
Summary: **Su risa, la sinfonía más perfecta de un sólo instrumento jamás inventada. ¿Podrás plasmarla en una canción? —Bella/Edward, One-shoot. Cursi, atente a las consecuencias.

* * *

**The last note.  
**_«You hate your laugh, but I think_  
_That it's so sexy»_

_Un escalón, dos escalones, tres esca…_

Te detienes. (¿Qué te detiene?) Su risa, por supuesto. La más hermosa sinfonía de un solo instrumento jamás inventada. Tus oídos no se cansarán de escucharla jamás.

Su risa se extiende por tu cuerpo como un calor que lo envuelve todo, sientes tu corazón latir con más fuerza. Suspiras, satisfecho (y feliz) porque si ella ríe, todo está en calma en el universo.

— ¿Edward? —Entonces todo desciende abruptamente y te sientes mareado (borracho de felicidad). Tu universo vuelve a girar y recuerdas tiempo y espacio.

Volteas y ves a la persona que menos (más) anhelabas ver en este momento. Es ella y la preocupación tiñe sus ojos de un café un poco más oscuro.

Tu lengua se enreda, tus cuerdas vocales son congeladas y tu corazón sufre de taquicardia. No puedes hacer nada más que mirar esos ojos llenos de preocupación (por ti). Te golpeas mentalmente y después de unos segundos (mirándola como si vieras el sol por primera vez) recuperas el habla.

—Eh… sí, ¿Qué pasa, Bells? —Acaricias su nombre con tu voz, te deleitas con el sabor que te deja en el paladar, sabes que existe una palabra para describir tan exquisito sabor pero no la encuentras (amor). Ella sonríe y sientes ese sabor, pero esta vez en todo el cuerpo (A-M-O-R).

— ¿Pasa algo? Es que subías y de repente paraste, pensé que algo había pasado —Sus dientes se dirigen a su labio inferior, mordiéndolo. Sigues cada uno de sus movimientos y te quedas idiotizado con ese simple gesto. (Desearías ser ese colmillo.)

—Eh, no. Es sólo que recordé algo importante que debo hacer —Mentira. No tienes nada que hacer en un domingo por la tarde. Su sonrisa se hace más ligera y alivianada. No sabes describir como te sientes de que se preocupe por ti (eufórico).

—Ok, está bien. Cuando termines… ¿considerarías venir con nosotros a ver una película? Vamos a rentar unas y pues… —Se ruboriza. ¿Tu color favorito? (El rojo que tiñe sus mejillas) —Bueno, sólo si quieres, obvio. —Baja la vista, privándote de sus (hermosos) ojos. Tomas su mentón y alzas su cara. Su sonrojo se torna más carmesí y tus manos pican por tocar sus mejillas. Apartas un mechón de cabello de su cara y sonríes. Ella te devuelve la sonrisa. Tu alma vuela (alto, muy alto).

—Está bien, en cuanto termine, bajaré —Promesas, (casi) nunca las cumples. Pero, es ella. Lo harás por que la (amas). Sonríes, porque sabes que sus amigos no te aprecian, la única que quisiera que estuvieras con ellos es tu hermana y ella (tampoco) te tiene mucho aprecio.

—Ok. Gracias —Sonrisa sincera. Se da la vuelta y tu mano pica por volver a estar en contacto con ella. Pero hay una cosa que quieres volver a escuchar, por (sobre) todas las cosas. Llega al pie de las escaleras, cuando…

— ¡Bella! —La llamas y ella da media vuelta. Te mira a los ojos y por unos milisegundos te pierdes en (la dulzura de) su mirada. Hace un gesto con las manos, un silencioso «¿Qué pasó? »

—¿Puedes venir un segundo? —Ella sube y notas su curiosidad en la (adorable) forma en que ladea la cabeza. —Sólo quería escuchar algo… —Pones tu mano en su cuello, y por un segundo te planteas algo… (Besarla). Miras sus labios (rosados, irresistibles) y olvidas tu propósito. Pero recuperas la cordura y sólo rozas un poco su cuello con tus dedos. Cosquillas.

Ella ríe. Con su risa, porque no se le puede catalogar de otra forma, su risa la representa por completo a ella, es alegre, explosiva e impredecible (hermosa).

—Listo —Alejas los dedos de su cuello y sonríes, su risa todavía flota en el aire, impregnándolo todo de felicidad (y belleza). Ella sonríe.

Subes los pocos escalones que faltan para llegar al segundo piso y te diriges a tu cuarto, pero una puerta entreabierta te llama la atención. La abres. Es tu piano, no lo tocas desde hace más de dos años y tiene una capa de polvo acumulada encima. Te acercas y notas unos dedos marcados en el polvo, alguien había entrado allí.

Te encoges de hombros y le restas importancia. De repente, te llega una inspiración gigantesca al recordar el sonido de su risa. Te preguntas si será posible plasmar semejante belleza en una canción.

Antes de reaccionar, te encuentras tocando el piano, componiendo una canción (para ella). Ya pasaron más de 3 minutos y tú sigues sin abandonar tu inspiración. Continúas tocando cuando notas una presencia observándote, pero no le das importancia. De seguro es tu hermana o tu mamá. Sigues tocando por unos instantes más, hasta que la última nota llega, susurrándote algo.

Te paras y te das vuelta, dispuesto a irte de allí, pero encuentras a alguien inesperado. No solamente alguien, si no ella.

Una lágrima amenaza con desbordarse de sus ojos y tiene la mano sobre su boca.

Te acercas a ella y tomas su rostro con tus manos, las cuales se sienten completas, cómo si les faltara una pieza cuando no están en contacto con ella (y también tu corazón).

La lágrima rueda por su mejilla, pero antes de que llegue a la comisura de sus labios, la atrapas con los tuyos. Se miran a los ojos. Ella destapa su boca y tu deseo de besarla aparece.

Sus labios se juntan.

La última nota de la canción todavía suena en la habitación con una promesa no formulada y un sentimiento profundo.

**Amor. **

Cursileria que salió en un momento de inspiración.  
Si, bitches, estoy viva. Pero mi compu murió y estoy en la lap de mi hermana e.e  
Espero que les guste, esta todo cursi y así, pero sé que me aman cuando derrocho miel (?  
Y ya se me subió el ego (? okey, no xd  
Nos leemos, bitches.  
LOVEYA3

+HeyMely


End file.
